


Out of Control

by Lyre27



Series: Heart's Been Broken Many Times [15]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: Truth or Dare Sequel. Gun didn’t think that Papii would confess to him in front of their friends. He thought that Papii was just indulging his needy side. In his panic, he rejected Off’s love confession.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: Heart's Been Broken Many Times [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006979)
> 
> Last story for my [Heart's Been Broken Many Times series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088288)

Win and New caught up with Gun on the sidewalk a few meters away from the hotel. They didn’t want to get the attention of people, especially of the fans that were camping outside. They gave them a smile and a nod when a camera flashed towards them. 

“P’Gun,” Win said while holding on to one of Gun’s arms. “Phi, I think we should go back inside. Maybe sit at the lounge for a bit. Come on.” He tugged the person who was still in confusion.

“Gun, we should go inside.” New repeated. He guided the younger two back to their accommodations. 

Once inside, they all sat on the lounge chairs. Their view of the streets outside was concealed by expensive draperies and potted plants which New was thankful for. They let Gun get the silence he wanted. They sat there to give him their support.

After an hour or so - Win had started yawning, and New already had his eyes closed - Gun shook himself out of the shock. “Everything is out of control. I never thought that Papii likes me, too,” he whispered to himself. 

Win became alert. “P’Gun, are you okay?” He observed Gun with worry in his eyes.

“What do you mean by ‘too’?” New asked. He opened his tired eyes slowly.

Gun sniffed. “Gun loves Papii.”

Win and New looked at each other and nodded. “We know,” they told Gun. “The question is, why did you not tell P’Off?” New continued.

Gun blinked. “Because Gun never thought that Papii would learn to love him,” he said. “I-I left Papii! I panicked and left Papii.” He remembered the hurt in Off’s eyes before he ran away. “G-Gun needs to tell Papii that he loves him. I-I need to go.” He stood up.

New tugged his arms. “Wait, you idiot. Before you run off again, think about what you’re going to say first. Stop being so impulsive.”

“But-” Gun’s words were cut off by New’s glare. He was forced to sit down. “I just need to tell him I love him, too, right.”

“Everyone knows you love him. He himself knew about it, that's why he has the courage to confess to you. But you always treated everyone with your hugs, Gun. You’re not stingy with your affection. What you need now is to show him that your love for him is different from others.” 

Gun looked at him with pleading eyes. “How do I do that?”

New felt helpless. He glanced at Win for help but only got a headshake. He sighed and looked around the hotel. His eyes caught the hotel’s gift shop. “How about a gift, N’Gun?”

“But I always give him gifts, especially when I do something bad.”

“Expensive gifts,” New said dryly. “What about something small that will help you confess?” He stood up and tugged Gun’s arms. “Come on. Let’s go shopping.” The other two followed suit, and they walked towards the gift shop. Once inside, they let their eyes wander. “Go on and pick.”

“I left my cards in the room,” Gun said.

“Don’t worry, P’Gun. I have mine with me. I can pay for you. Just send back the money later.” Win said, taking out his wallet.

Gun smiled at them. “Thank you, guys.” The other two beamed at him.

They spent almost an hour browsing through the displayed items. The shopkeeper helped them by introducing products after products, but nothing seems enough for Gun. He wanted the best for his Papii. 

“Phi, I noticed you’ve been glancing at the jewelry section a couple of times now. Did something catch your eyes?” Win asked.

Gun averted his eyes and shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“If you found something, just get it, P’Gun. I’ll pay for it no matter how pricey it is.”

Gun frowned. He walked towards the display cases. “It’s not that I doubt the amount of money you have, N’Win. I’m just not sure if it’s wise to give Papii one.” His eyes stared at the simple pair of wedding rings. “If I bought these and wore the other pair, do you think Papii will see how sincere I am?” He asked before lifting his gaze and looking at the two.

New smirks. “I’m sure he’ll take you to get a marriage certificate signed right after you gave him the ring. Buy it.” Win nodded beside him.

Gun smiled. “Miss, can you take out those wedding rings. Is it okay if I try one of them?” When the shopkeeper nodded, Gun took the smallest of the rings and tried it on his ring finger. He paused when it slid in perfectly. He took the other one and examined it. He was pretty sure that it would fit Off’s finger properly. He looked at the shopkeeper with bewilderment.

“They’re men’s wedding rings. A lot of gay couples come to Taiwan to get married,” she explained while smiling.

Gun returned her smile with a grin. “We’ll take it!”

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

Gun returned to a dim room. He saw that the others cleaned up the mess while they were gone. Off’s silhouette can be traced in the dark. His back faced Gun, and he was sleeping on his own bed. Gun approached the figure quietly. He knelt beside the bed until his face was on Off’s level. He lifted his right arm and reached out, slowly tracing the shape of Off’s face. He watched as Off slowly opened his eyes.

“Were you able to get your fresh air?” Off asked.

Guns sniffed and jumped on the bed. He tightly hugged the person under him. He felt Off’s arms snaked around his waist, trying to steady him so he won’t fall. He pressed his face on Papii’s shoulder and nodded.

“Are you ready to give me an answer, hmm, N’Gun?”

Again, Gun nodded. He tried to reach in his pocket to get the jewelry box, but their awkward position prevented him. He lifted his gaze, “Papii, let me go.”

In shock, Off let Gun go. “Oh.” Pain filled his eyes.

“No! No, that’s not what I meant,” Gun said in a panic. “I’m just trying to reach something in my pants. Please wait a bit.” Gun stood and fished the small box out. He smiled at Off when the older sat down with his legs dangling on the side of the bed. Gun slowly knelt in front of him. “Papii, I”m not asking you to marry me right now, but I hope someday you will. See here, ah, I bought a ring for you, Papii. Why don’t we make everything real, yes?”

Off cupped Gun’s face and kissed him with the joy of a person who just found the oasis after walking the desert for days. He kissed Gun with the thankfulness of a person who found a home during a storm. He kissed Gun with the intensity of a person whose love was returned. “Yes,” he whispered between their lips. “I love you, Gun.”

Gun smiled. With trembling hands, he took the ring and inserted it on Off’s ring finger. He blinked when it fit perfectly. “For some reason, I really think that these rings were made just for us.”

“Rings?” Off asked.

“Hi, Papii!” Gun grinned at him as he waved his left hand, showing off his own ring. 

Off seized his forearm and examined the ring. Then he looked at Gun with so much fire in his eyes. “Hi, Gun.” And once again, he latched on Gun’s pouty lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please look forward to more stories from me. I will be posting my next story, "From The Start, It Wasn't Meant To Be," on February 7, 2021. It's a #WinTeam story.


End file.
